Believing in a Happy Ending
by ChippedCups-BrokenHearts
Summary: What would have happened if Mary Margaret actually asked for what she wanted? Would David still walk away if she chose to fight for him? Would he still choose Kathryn?
1. Chapter 1

"Mary Margaret I'm so sorry." The pain showing through his voice.

"No."

"What?" He stood there shocked.

"No David, I'm not letting you give up."

"Mary Margaret did you not hear me? I remember."

She took no time to think, she just reacted. "I don't care David. What we had was real too and I'm just not ready to let you go. So you go back to Kathryn but i'm not doing this, I am not giving up on us."

He looked at her, shock spread clearly across his face. She was acting like another person, so powerful not like shy little Miss Blanchard. There was a sudden change of personality, he kind of liked it. He was trying to stay strong and stick to his plan but the forcefulness in her voice, she was making it so hard. She looked in his eyes and she saw the spark, what they have together, she knew it was too much to give up. In that moment she had no plans to take back what she had said, something took over her, something that made her realize that they were meant to be together.

"Mary-" She shushed him. "If I have to wait for you David, I will wait. If I have to spend this time to only find out that this can not work then fine at least I tried. However I will tell you one thing; there is no chance in hell that I'm going without a fight. We both know that we are worth the trouble. That our happiness is worth the risk and just because your judgement is clouded by what is right rather than what is best for you... I am willing to fight hard enough for the both of us."

And with that she walked away. He was left with no words, he could not speak. Mary Margaret, for the first time felt in control, felt powerful. She walked away with her head held high and David stayed there realizing that his feelings for this woman would not go away. Not now, not ever. She was the only woman for him and he knew he was slowly, but surely falling in love with her.

Mary walked back to her apartment smirking with pride, she couldn't grasp why she felt so happy about acting this way. It was as if she was letting something deep inside out. It was different, she had never acted in that manner before. Behaved so deviously, been so forceful. She had no idea what came over her, it was as if another person suddenly took control. The moment he said he was sorry, the moment she knew he was about to give up; another personality broke through. Someone who couldn't handle loosing him, someone who would do anything to keep them together. It was hard to explain but the person who had taken control was definitely not meek Miss Mary Margaret Blanchard.

"Hey. I got us Pizza, I figured you would be back quite late and wouldn't want to cook." Emma shrugged.

"Thanks Emma. Wait, how did you know I'd be back late? You don't even know where I went."

Emma looked at her room mate giving her a glance as if to say 'seriously?' "You do realize you are not discrete in the slightest, right?"

"I'm not?" Mary Margaret gasped.

"No." Emma laughed. "Oh Mare you look so shocked."

"Well... I thought I was doing a good job."

"No, not at all." She looked at her again sensing there was something wrong. "David didn't say anything, you're ok, right?"

"Yeah.. No I'm fine." Emma tilted her head. "Mare?"

"Well... He remembers."

"Remembers what? Kathryn?" She stopped letting it sink in and then the anger bubbled inside her. "And he's gone back to her hasn't he?" Mary Margaret just stood there. "Hasn't he?!" Emma shouted. "That ass! Mare I'm so sorry it's all my fault, you was going to stay away from him and I told you to go for it... I'm such an idiot! I don't know what made me think I was qualified to give advice, I suck at relationships. Oh god, I'm really sorry."

"No, Emma it's ok-" she tried to explain.

"No it's not." She grabbed her coat. "I'm going to go kick his ass."

"Emma, will you just sit down and listen to me!" Mary shouted.

There was that personality change again, that made her feel in control. It was as if she wasn't even saying these words but someone else, someone else had control of her speech. Emma looked at Mary Margaret stunned, she didn't expect such a loud voice to come from such a small woman.

"I mean... Could you please sit down, I have something to say." She continued. Emma just nodded speechless and sat back down. "Yes, David did say that he was going back to Kathryn."

"I knew it! What did I tell you-"

"Emma please!" She paused and took a breath. "David apologized and was about to tell me that he couldn't do this anymore. Whatever this is." Mary added.

"I feel like I said this already."

She gave Emma a glare and continued. "However, I refused to believe what he was saying, he didn't want to end this... Us. He doesn't want give up, not yet and that's what I told him. I said that I was going to, uh, fight for him." Mary Margaret noticed the silence and bit her lip. "We'll say something, please."

"I'm stunned... And I'm proud." Mary's eyes widened with surprise. "You finally asked for what you wanted, told him straight. Not many people would dare."

"I'm one of those people. I just- I don't know what happened! When he said he remembered I just denied everything he said afterwards and told him I knew that this isn't what he wanted. The thing is Emma... And I know this is going to sound weird, but I have no recollection of saying those things, they just came out as if, as if-"

"As if it was someone else?" Emma asked and she nodded. "Like who? Snow White?"

A quick image flashed through Mary Margaret's head. Someone was holding an apple in front of her as if she wanted her to eat it. She couldn't make out who, the image was blurred. She tried to figure it out but didn't have long until she snapped back to reality. She blinked and looked at Emma before replying.

"What? Why would you say that?"

"You know, Henry's theory." She laughed.

"Oh yeah, right, Henry." Mary still looked confused.

Emma noticed the look on her room mates face. "Mare? You ok?"

"Yeah... I'm going to go to bed, I feel a headache coming on."

Still not convinced that was the reason Emma gave her another glance. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah Emma I'm fine."

Mary Margret made her way to the bedroom giving Emma a reassuring smile which did not put her mind at ease. She laid her head on the pillow and tried put these thoughts to rest, but how could she when she had no idea what the thoughts were or what they meant? It made no sense, why did the words 'Snow White' trigger something? Snow White isn't real, she is a fictional fairytale character or so Mary Margaret thought. Her eyes closed in deep thought she could hear the muffled sounds from Emma's TV, she was watching a drama or so it sounded. She focused on the voices coming from the TV trying to forget her confusion, trying to get it out of her mind.

'How can you still love me after I did this to you?' A woman's voice asked.

'No matter what you do. I will always-'

Once again her mind zoned out, away from the real world and to an image in her head. It was a man standing in front of her, once more, face blurred. He was looking at her lovingly, she concentrated on the face, trying to make her vision clear.

"No matter what you do. I will always find you." The voice told her.

Her mind snapped back to her bedroom, she sat straight up with tears in her eyes, more confused than she had ever been.

"David?" She whispered.

* * *

**I wanted to do a post curse story on Mary Margaret and David. Please let me know if I should continue or not! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Gasping desperately for air she pulled away from him.

"You weren't kidding were you?" He smirked.

"No David I was not." Mary Margaret sat up, gazing at him. "I know we have something, why would I give up on that?"

He hesitated. "Because of Kathryn."

She frowned at his words. "Right. Your wife." She stated sadly.

She knew this was wrong, he was married, he had a wife so why was something in her head stopping her from doing what was right? She felt like there was something physically preventing her from giving up on him. A force greater than them both, who knew that they were meant to be together, one who was willing to pay the cost, to risk everything, just to be held in his big arms feeling safe, letting go of the world.

David stood up and started to walk around whilst professing his thoughts to her. "Look Mary Margaret I've thought long and hard about this; I know I can't give up on you, your hold on me is too great. Besides I don't want to give up on you, on this... On us." She smiled at his words. "I just- I don't want you to get hurt, it would kill me to see you in pain." He looked at his feet.

She stood up to join him, taking a hold of his hands. "I don't care. I couldn't care less about anyone else." She looked in his eyes. " I just know that I want you."

He smiled back at her. Her beauty dazzled him, he wondered how he could forget such a face, not remember of if they had met before. David was sure he would remember, remember those big green eyes, those red sumptuous lips, that smile that brightened up his world. How could he not remember any of this? It left him deeply confused.

He looked around. "We should probably get going." He said helping her to her feet.

"Probably." She smiled. "I wish we didn't have to though."

He looked at his watch. "We'll it's almost 12.45 which means we have fifteen minutes to get you back to school before the children realise you are missing."

"Fine." She sighed, walking towards the bridge. "The teachers may not have even noticed."

"They might notice when you walk back in with lipstick smeared across your face." He laughed.

David reached up and tried to clean off the lipstick with the pad of his thumb. Her smile faded at his touch and she stared deep in to his eyes. He placed the whole of his hand on her cheek, cupping it and sending a tingling sensation through her body, she relaxed in to his arms almost melting in to him.

"I thought the place for teachers was a school, correct me if I'm wrong." Regina shouted startling them both.

David quickly dropped his hand and took a step away from Mary. "Well goodbye Mary Margaret."

She sighed. "Goodbye David."

Regina stopped Mary in her tracks. "Tell me Miss Blanchard is there something wrong with your hearing? I believed that when I told you yesterday that you stay away from Mr Nolan, it meant stay away."

Mary Margaret started to panic, her forcefulness had long gone. "I- uh-"

Regina took a step closer. "Let me try and make this clear for you. David is married, his wife is a good woman and you will not wreck their marriage. More importantly you will not hurt Kathryn. So keep your urges to yourself. You do not go near David again. Is that clear?"

Mary started regain confidence. "With all due respect Regina-"

"Now let me stop you there." Taking a step closer to her, aggravated. "How long has David been out of his coma?" She didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "Three weeks. He doesn't remember who he is or who he was and you are taking advantage of that. What will the school board think?"

"No Regina you're wrong."

Regina laughed sarcastically. "Well I highly doubt it but you may try and prove your point."

She took a breath. "David does remember his old life, he remembers Kathryn... the lot, that's why he left, he left for her."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confused. "Is that so?"

"Yes. That is why we were talking, I was helping him cope with it all."

"And that required his lips on yours how?" She commented.

"No ones lips were on anyone's, we talked that was all."

"It didn't look like you were just talking."

"Well we were." Mary Margaret said sharply.

Regina took a moment to assess the situation and her options. She knew full well that there was something going on between the pair but Mary's persistence of denial made her reevaluate her plan. She decided that busting her now would not benefit anyone, she had to let her form a bond with David so she could rip it from her, make it even more painful. So it would hurt her more.

She smiled. "You have a good day miss Blanchard." She turned and walked away to her car.

Mary Margaret was confused but was smart enough to not question the gift she had just been given. She filled her head with her own thoughts to occupy the time of her journey back to school.

_If it was so easy to fool Regina was it so easy to fool everyone else? Well, Emma knows, but that's everyone... I think. I did bump in to Red on the way back from my last visit to the toll bridge._ She gasped._ What if Red knows. She most definitely won't keep it to herself and before you know it, the whole of Storybrooke will be gossiping about us. Oh god, oh god, what did I do? I'm risking my career, my friends, my reputation. She laughed out loud. My reputation of being a nun. I can't remember the last time I had a boyfriend... I think his name was Jack... Jamie? Something beginning with J. _

* * *

Her thoughts were interrupted as she bumped in to someone.

"Henry I'm so sorry!" She apologised.

"It's ok Miss Blanchard, I wasn't looking where I was going." He told her clutching his beloved book.

"Too consumed in to your stories I see."

"They're not stories Miss Blanchard. Everything in this book really happened. You should know, you're one of the most important people in it."

"Oh right, yes. Sorry I forgot about that." She smiled. "Who was I again?" She said trying to amuse the child.

He sighed frustrated. "You're Snow White. See." He pointed to a picture in the book.

"And who's that?" She asked pointing to the man beside her.

"That's Prince Charming!"

"Charming." She repeated.

"Well Charming isn't his real name, it's just a name you gave to him. Like a nickname, just like how Emma calls me kid and you Mare. His real name is James and he isn't really a prince." He whispered the last part.

_James!_ She thought to herself. _That's it!_ Maybe there was truth to this story after all.

"Could I see the book for a second Henry?"

"Sure, just give it back to me after class, I'm meeting Emma for operation cobra later and she still isn't up to date with it all so I'm taking my book to help her." He explained.

"That's nice of you Henry." She smiled. "I will give it back before the end of the day."

The bell rang and Henry smiled at his teacher then ran to his desk to take a seat. Henry was really starting to become one of her favourite students. She had noticed him before but now he was really coming out of his shell. He didn't have many friends before Emma turned up here, everyone was afraid of his mother. Mary frowned in thought of Regina, she was a manipulative cold hearted woman who made her want to scream. Not only was she unfair to her but to Henry too, she would never allow him time with Emma, so he had to sneak around and hide secrets from her.

She flicked through the book as curiosity struck her and read a couple of lines whilst she was waiting for the rest of the class to take their seats.

'Snow, please stop it. This isn't you.'

'Look I don't remember why I drank the potion but it was to forget someone... And I'm assuming that someone was you.'

'Yes it was- it is me but I don't know why you did that.'

'I do. It was so I could focus my full attention on killing the queen.'

'Snow! You know that it won't work, she has guards everywhere, if you tried to harm her, they would take you away. Lock you up.'

'Thanks for the concern but I think I'm going to go ahead with my plan.'

'Snow please, stop. If you got hurt, I would never forgive myself. I have spent half of my time trying to protect you, I am not going to let you walk head on in to torture. I don't want you to get hurt, it would kill me to see you in pain.'

Her head shot straight up from the book. Those words, she had heard them before. This morning from the mouth of David Nolan, but they seem so familiar as if this morning had a déjà vu element to it.

Mary Margaret's confusion did not go unnoticed by Henry, sitting smugly in his chair watching, knowing it was working, knowing the curse was weakening. Operation Cobra had started.

* * *

**That concludes my second chapter, sorry for the late update! I did get asked to continue this, so I have. **

**Please let me know what you think of the second chapter and if I should make a third! **

**Reviews are always appreciated. **


End file.
